


By The Sea

by unemotionalfox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mermaid Katsuki Yuuri, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Victor is fuckin smitten lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemotionalfox/pseuds/unemotionalfox
Summary: Time floats by them and they drift together, gliding along the water and basking in each other’s warmth. The boat is rocking in time with the waves and the stars shine brightly above them.It’s their place, in this tiny boat under the night sky.





	By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thevictuurificnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thevictuurificnerd).



> I tried to make it as sappy as I possibly could omg. I'm not usually one for writing fluffy stuff but I had a great time writing this!! Soulmate aus are my weakness and I added a twist to it by making Yuuri a mermaid! I hope you like it! Merry Christmas!!

_We're on the run,_

_Towards the setting sun,_

_But when we're here by the sea,_

_Our love's simplicity,_

_And if you're not okay,_

_There's no way you'll say my love,_

_Hey we'll waste today, oh by the_

 

_Golden sea_

_I'll stay, I’ll stay with thee, now_

_Golden, golden sea_

_I will, I will stay with thee_

 

_-Golden Sea, Sea Lions_

 

-

 

Victor grunted as he pushed his handmade boat into the sea, breathing out heavily as it broke through the water and rocked with gentle motions. It wasn’t the best work he’s ever done with crafting a boat; some nails stuck out in odd places and the wood was rough in small areas (clearly not having been sandpapered properly), but it was his most treasured boat despite this.

 

He knelt down beside it, tracing his fingers over the painted handprints with the initials _V.N_ and _Y.K_ below them. Victor stops to smile at them and then checks to see if all his bags, blankets, and pillows were inside before jumping in his boat and paddling out into the deep sea. He was supposed to meet Yuuri at their cove, a little ways out, and he feels anxiousness settle in the bottom of his stomach and it reflects outside; he’s a jittery mess, he can’t keep still, thoughts of his Yuuri running through his head. Although, it was their anniversary so he had a right to be nervous; his soulmate was the most beautiful being he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing. He rubbed one of his fingers over the smooth thin band on his right hand, admiring its shine. He was certainly lucky, he never thought his life would turn out like this.

 

Throughout his childhood, he assumed meeting his soulmate would be an expected occurrence, something unavoidable. It didn’t stop Victor from wondering and questioning and guessing everything about his soulmate. He would trace the blue pattern on his skin and dream about seeing them for the first time, how romantic that would be. Yakov always told him it would happen eventually so he shouldn’t overthink it, it would distract him from success. So he turned to the sea instead, spending his time playing along the shore and watching the white of waves crashing down. There was always something about the sea, maybe it was his childish imagination but sometimes he thought he saw flashes of fins and hear soft singing coming from somewhere he could only dream of finding. After numerous occurrences like this he summed it up as a mermaid and daydreamed of a beautiful someone from the sea, just for him.

 

Then came the boats. After catching glimpses of a stunning creature for months, he begged Yakov to help him build a boat so he could sail out to his true love, and after more weeks of whining Yakov finally relented. Victor knew Yakov thought he would never do it, but he swore to himself that he would, he would do anything to meet the owner of that beautiful voice.

 

So they started off small, simple toy boats with parts tiny enough for Victor to put together himself. It took years but he finally made it to the biggest boat he built so far. It was a raggedy one, there were holes in it and it was messily made but Victor loved it. It was an accomplishment. But-   

 

That was before life caught up with him and suddenly he was rising in the ranks of figure skating, what started out as a hobby turned into his entire life and the pressure to succeed was on. Yakov assigned himself as his coach and together they moved out of the little house they had called home for many years, now traveling the world to help broaden his connections and sponsors. It hurt leaving the sea behind, he ignored the calling in his heart to stay and listened to the voices begging him for more and more, drying him out and draining his strength.  

 

After two decades he finally had enough and moved back to his house by the sea, cutting off all connection to the world he used to be so involved in. It was time to reground himself. He threw away his skates and picked up writing instead, publishing one book to his name. It was a little depressing and morbid but he was proud of it, placing it on his shelf so he could smile at it every time he walked by.

 

And then after months of him moving back, he met his soulmate.

 

When Victor was young, he used to imagine what their first meeting would be like. It would probably be filled with dusty pink cheeks and shiny eyes, hearts filled to bursting with love because they finally found each other. Not wet pants, shirt, shoes, and socks. And definitely not _fins_.

 

(For how much Victor surprises people, he never expected to be surprised himself. This is an unexpected, crazy, _wonderful_ experience.)

 

Sure their relationship had a rocky start; Victor was completely shocked out of mind but also amazed that everything he thought, everything he felt as a child was right. It was a thought that bounced around in his head long after the beautiful mermaid disappeared back into the deep waters. Victor was perplexed but ultimately happy; he never expected to actually meet his soulmate after losing all connection to the outside world, and especially after years of searching and looking, only to come up empty handed. But soulmarks don’t lie. He never spent as much time in the water in his entire childhood than he did during that week, trying to get his beautiful soulmate to come out of hiding.

 

It all paid off though, they were together now, and Victor couldn’t be happier.

 

Their cove comes into view and Victor quickly paddles that last bit more; eager to see his Yuuri. When he hits the sand, he jumps out and drags his boat further up so that it doesn’t drift away. He looks up at the sky, admiring the deep pinks and oranges of the sunset. Yuuri should be here soon.

 

He doesn’t wait long before there’s a splashing in the water and Victor looks up in time to see dark blue fins cut across the surface, smoothly parting for them.

 

_Yuuri’s here._

 

His legs move before he even thinks about what he’s doing, running to where he saw the ripples in the water. He leans over some rocks, it’s a little deeper in these parts so he makes sure not to fall in; it’s more comfortable for Yuuri to swim in so they tend to meet where the ground drops.

 

He’s leaning over, lips pressed together and stuck out, waiting for a good evening kiss from Yuuri when a mop of dark hair darts out of the water and-

 

_Squirt_

 

Correction- This is the most surprised Victor has ever been.

 

His lips are still pursed out, waiting for a kiss that will never come. His eyes are wide and they’re staring directly at Yuuri who is covering his mouth and bursting with peals of laughter.

 

Usually, Victor would find this unbearably cute and laugh along with him, but sea water is still dripping down his face and Victor can’t get a hold on himself. His mouth drops open.

 

Unfortunately for him, Yuuri uses that to his advantage, diving under again to gather a mouthful of water and when he comes back up, he squirts it directly into Victor’s mouth.

 

Victor chokes.

 

It’s an ugly sound, and one he hopes to never make again in Yuuri’s presence. He falls back into the sand, sputtering. Distantly, Victor can hear cute giggles coming from Yuuri’s no doubt, adorable lips. He thinks Yuuri must of known that he wouldn’t really choke, at least he hopes so.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Victor! You just looked so cute like that, waiting to kiss me. I couldn’t help myself.”

 

Victor completely disagrees. He knows Yuuri could have definitely helped himself but purposely chose not to. Those teasing eyes he loves so much, tell the truth. He only wishes he could at least pretend to be upset so that Yuuri could dote on him. Unfortunately that doesn’t seem to be the case as Yuuri continues to softly giggle at the look on his face.

 

He has never been so in love.

 

It doesn’t worry him how much of a masochist he’s becoming; he thinks he’ll be fine with becoming anything for Yuuri. However, he knows for a fact Yakov would have a heart attack if he saw him now, on his back and defenseless like a newborn turtle, while a seemingly dangerous mermaid lurks above him.

 

Although it’s true that Yuuri isn’t one to mess around with. One quick hit of Yuuri’s tail could kill Victor instantly. It’s pure muscle and heavy enough to cause serious damage. He’s aware of this; he tried to plan a sneak attack on Yuuri a few months into their relationship, only for him to flip over and whip his tail in Victor’s direction. He missed thankfully, but Yuuri gave him quite the tongue lashing that night, telling him how much of a stupid idea it is to sneak up on a mermaid. He knows now that although his fins appear delicate and soft, they’re actually extremely sharp and deadly, ready to defend itself from predators that lurk in the sea’s depths, and that Yuuri’s tail is something to be wary of.  

 

(It should scare him that Yuuri almost killed him with one strong smack of his tail but a look down at his pants reveals he feels the opposite of scared.

 

He’s definitely a masochist.)

 

Victor finally manages to stand up and he waddles over into the water where it’s shallow enough that he can stand. When Yuuri swims up next to him, Victor bends down to gather Yuuri in his arms so he can place him gently in the boat that’s still bobbing in time with the sea. Yuuri always nags Victor about doing this, _‘I’m way too heavy!’_ but Victor insists each time that he can do it. It’s one of the smaller romantic gestures he loves to dote on Yuuri with, and despite Yuuri’s initial protests, he knows that Yuuri loves it just as much as him. Victor is a man of romance and ascends to another level of being every time Yuuri makes his little cooing sounds while in his arms.

 

He firmly believes the shaking in his arms is from how weak he to Yuuri’s cuteness and most definitely not from the weight of Yuuri’s massive tail.

 

Victor lowers him into the swaying boat, carefully leaving his tail stretched out over the edge. He climbs in after Yuuri and detaches them from the shore, grabbing one of the worn paddles to start rowing.

 

He looks over at Yuuri who is staring right back at him with soft eyes and a lazy smile. He can’t help but reach over to squeeze at Yuuri’s hand, lingering a little to thumb over the delicate fins attached to his wrist. He kisses at them gently before continuing to paddle, searching for decent place far out and deep enough to swim. Once he finds it, Victor lets go of the paddles with a huff and an ache in his muscles. Yuuri coos at him and rubs over his arms until the ache recedes a bit. The butterflies in his stomach flutter and he buries himself into Yuuri’s soft sea smelling skin. He spots the ice blue of Yuuri’s soulmark, resting against the arch of his neck. The feelings of love and contentment sprout from within him and he drops his head against Yuuri’s chest with a giddy smile. Yuuri’s warm arms go around him and he feels light kisses on the top of his head, gentle and loving. He doesn’t want to be anywhere else but here.   

 

Eventually, they exchange gifts. Yuuri’s is a baby blue seashell with hints of gold and seafoam green. It’s a little on the smaller side but Victor can still hold it up close to his ear to listen to the crashing of the ocean’s waves. Yuuri says it’s supposed serve as a token, a promise and a reminder that even when he isn’t there with him physically, he’s always in his heart, and one day they won’t have to be apart anymore. Yuuri has such a soft expression on his face when he says this that Victor can’t help but get a little misty eyed. It’s beautiful, the contrasting colours of the shell remind him of Yuuri’s tail, swirling together and creating a mesmerizing symphony of textures and patterns.

 

Victor’s gift turns out to be much more dramatic and romantic; around thirty bite sized dishes all presented with a seemingly dedicated flair, finely placed in tiny boxes with lace ribbons tying it all together. Yuuri was surprised and rightfully so, Victor told him he couldn’t cook to save his life, so Yuuri was a little relieved to find out Victor had only bought them from his favourite bakery.

 

They laze around, feeding each other nibbles of cream puffs and fruit cheesecakes, sweetness stuck in their mouths and on their fingertips. It’s domestic and over-the-top romantic. If Victor had to guess what kind of couple they would be (if Yuuri had legs instead of fins, something Victor only indulges himself in with sparse daydreams. Although he thinks he would be fine as a mermaid like Yuuri, as well), they would definitely be the grossly in love pair that can’t keep their hands off of each other, forever stuck in honeymoon bliss.

 

Yuuri swipes at Victor’s fingers with his tongue on another bite of black cherry pie and Victor is falling all over again.

 

He isn’t done with his gifts though, when they finished most of the desserts (Yuuri with a hand on his slightly extended tummy, groaning and pleading as Victor feeds him another bite), he reaches behind himself to a brightly coloured plastic bag and presents Yuuri with a massive bouquet of flowers. Yuuri’s about to ask how on earth he fit such a ginormous thing in his bag when it’s thrust in his face and Victor yells out a ‘ _Happy anniversary, Yuuri!’_. He can’t see Yuuri behind the multitude of rainbow coloured flowers. Victor supposes Yuuri is a little overwhelmed with how he doesn’t respond to Victor’s gift of love but he hopes he’s just in awe of Victor’s superb flower arranging skills.    

 

_(“I got you a bouquet! I didn’t know which flowers you would like best since not many grow around the ocean, so I got you all of them! Well I got you most of them, and only from one shop. Apparently I can’t buy someone else’s flowers even though they were late which should-”_

 

_“Victor!”_

 

_“Yes, my Yuuri?”_

 

_Yuuri gave Victor a weak glare as he slowly brought the bouquet down._

 

_“You’re so adorably ridiculous…”_

 

_Victor felt his face flush and his heart thudded wildly in his chest. He wondered if he could die from too many compliments from Yuuri._

 

_“You called me adorable!”_

 

_“And ridiculous! Don’t let it get to you.” Yuuri said, poking at the top of Victor’s head._

 

_Victor pouted as he watched Yuuri inspect the bundle of flowers, eyes scrunching up in confusion as he pulled a long strand of seaweed out._

 

_“Why is there… Seaweed in here?”_

 

_“I thought it would look cute! Sea themed! For a store by the sea, there was a distinct lack of sea related decor so I thought I could add some seaweed to spice it up a bit.”_

 

_“Oh… I think it was spiced up enough before but um, thank you, Victor. I really do love it.”_

 

_Victor thought the butterflies in his stomach were having a wild time when Yuuri gave him a shy but loving smile, peeking out from the rainbow mix of flowers._

 

_“That’s great! You can also eat it if you want. I thought it would be a cool mix of a bouquet and a salad in case you wanted a snack.”_

 

_“Oh um, that’s so creative…”)_

 

Eventually they decide to leave their haven of warmth and sweetness in favour of the cool waters below them. Yuuri dives under first, breaking through the surface in one graceful plunge. Victor is less graceful; his legs wobble like a fawn’s as he straddles the edge of the boat and then he’s falling in, soaking Yuuri who stares at him in shock.

 

Everything is silent for a moment. The waters are still, not a ripple to be seen. The insects stop their buzzing, the winds fade, and the birds are gone.

 

Then Yuuri’s falling back into the water with loud giggles, either not noticing or uncaring of Victor’s intense glare striking through him. When a full minute goes by of Yuuri laughing, trying to calm himself down, and then breaking out into fits of giggles once more when he looks at Victor’s face, he pouts while trying to keep himself afloat. He’s not the best swimmer, despite his many years living by the sea, but he isn’t _that_ bad.

 

Yuuri swims up to him, looking a little apologetic. Victor doesn’t have the heart to stay pouting, not when Yuuri kisses him with that sweet mouth of his and whispers ' _watch'._

 

He loves this part of their dates the most, when the sun sets and vibrant oranges and pinks spray across the sky and bathe the sea in an array of colours, leaving Yuuri looking beautiful and majestic as he dances in the water. The light reflects off his scales with every twist of his tail and arch of his neck. He spins, glides, and twirls like he controls the water, moving along with it as he continues. He can feel the notes of an unknown tune with every flick and flip, it’s embedded into his routine and it flows like music should. Yuuri turns and bares the side of his neck, displaying his bright soulmark. It leaves Victor breathless and he jolts, a lightning bolt running through him.

 

He just wants to tell him how much he loves him these days.

 

At one point he gets close to Victor and takes his hands in his, dragging him into the waters below. It happens so suddenly Victor almost doesn’t take a breath in, or maybe he was too caught up in Yuuri’s eyes and smile. Either way, he should be more scared, more frightened at diving into the deep waters, even if Yuuri is with him, but he forgets all rational thought when Yuuri coaxes Victor’s arms around him and wraps his own around Victor. Yuuri moves backwards with him, and then they’re dancing together. It’s Yuuri who does the most work, leading Victor into the positions he wants him to be in, and then moving around him, guiding his hands and legs, moving how he moves them. Victor doesn’t know where he learned to dance like this, or if it’s instinctive. But what they’re doing now feels real and special, like it’s their personal song and dance.

 

Unfortunately, they have to stop sometime, and that’s when Victor’s lungs start to burn and the need for oxygen grows. Still, he doesn’t want to stop and Yuuri has to force Victor to the surface so he can take gasping breaths in. Yuuri looks at him with soft eyes and an even softer smile, brushing Victor’s hair back from his face. Victor feels immensely loved in this moment, with Yuuri’s hands sweeping through his hair, treating it so gently, like it’s something to be worshiped. It’s different from his days as the living legend, it’s not artificial or idol based. It feels like old love. Love that’s taken years to ripen and mold. Mature, pure, real love.

 

Sometimes it feels like he and Yuuri had known each other for years. And yes, on one hand they did, but that was pining from a distance. Now he really knows who Yuuri is. He knows Yuuri is extremely fond of katsudon (he brought him some to try on their sixth month anniversary and Yuuri almost cried in delight), he knows Yuuri had always wanted a dog and was unbelievably happy when he met Makkachin for the first time (he actually did cry this time).  

 

Eventually they pull themselves back into the boat and huddle together to dry off, leaving small kisses on soulmarks and teasing ones on lips.

 

Night falls and blankets them in starry skies and evening chill. It makes Victor scoot a little closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into the space between his legs. He grabs the throw from where it lays on the bottom of the boat and tucks it into the both of them. Yuuri leans back on Victor’s chest as they twine their fingers together.  

 

The starlight catches on Yuuri’s tail as he absentmindedly moves it, bringing out the vibrant undertones of aqua and gold. Victor lightly traces the patterns on the slick scales of Yuuri’s tail, back and forth, up and down. The rhythmic motions lulling Yuuri deeper into his arms. There’s no soft humming or teasing nips coming from those pink lips Victor so often desires. The only sound is the faint inhales and exhales of their breathing, and Victor watches as Yuuri’s chest rises and falls with it.

 

Then there’s the light dips of Yuuri’s fin into the water, light and delicate. It twirls and flicks against the surface, bringing up droplets of water every now and then. The light reflects off of them and turns them into sparkles soaring through the air, dropping back down into the dark waters as gravity catches up.

 

Sometimes the new feelings of love and life overwhelm Victor. Once distant and unattainable concepts are fresh and apparent in little everyday things. The painted handprints on his boat, a pair of golden rings, the waves crashing against the shore and knowing Yuuri is somewhere deep, deep under. It’s a little on the side of ‘too much’, the way his heart starts beating to some other tune he doesn’t know, the rising- Bursting sparks of happiness in his veins, and how his vision turns pink around the edges whenever he catches sight of navy blue fins and a beaming smile (just for him).  

 

It’s so much- Too much. But it’s also addictive and Victor doesn’t want it to ever stop.

 

Victor is content to stay like this for the rest of the night (holding Yuuri close and tasting the salt off his skin), but he feels him turning in his arms and then there’s the softness of Yuuri’s hair brushing against his cheek as he sits up just enough to stare at him. Yuuri doesn’t say a word, only tracing the outline of Victor’s soulmark from where it peeks out from the neckline of his shirt.

 

Victor sits; waits. Then-  

 

“Victor…”

 

“Yes, my Yuuri?”

 

There’s a troubled expression on Yuuri’s face as he struggles to word his sentence correctly, dropping his eyes from Victor’s and fidgeting with his fingers. Victor catches one of Yuuri’s hands in his own and smooths it out, laying a kiss on the back.

 

Yuuri’s voice is shy and hesitant when he speaks, like he’s afraid of breaking this moment they have.

 

“Do you really want to build a house by our cove?”

 

Victor frowns. He knows Yuuri still has doubts about the legitimacy of their relationship; it’s understandable, given that they’re different species. Their path isn’t an easy one to follow, regardless of the fact that they’re soulmates. They’ve had many difficulties they had to work around, however, they know it’s a temporary fix. For now Victor spends his mornings working on his new book, and after when night falls and the people who visited the beach for the day have all gone home, he can go see Yuuri. It isn’t ideal; Victor tries to stay as long as he can and it disturbs his sleep schedule enough that it makes working the next day difficult. He doesn’t like the feeling of sneaking around at night, like he’s trying to visit a forbidden lover, even if it’s exactly what he’s doing. Yuuri isn’t something to hide, he isn’t something to be ashamed of. They both feel the toll this relationship is taking on them, yet neither wants it to stop.

 

That’s why he brought up building a house one day, it would be near their cove, a little place just for them. He doesn’t know when it will happen but it will be done. Yuuri was hesitant on the idea, how would it work? Could Victor even build houses? How would Yuuri and Victor live together in the house? And while Victor agrees there are still many holes in this plan, he knows that one day he’ll make it happen, for them.

 

Despite Victor’s faith in his plan, he knows Yuuri gets anxious easily and therefore, he’s more susceptible to doubts and fear. Victor doesn’t hold this against him, he knows he can’t change it just as much as he can’t change his fins for legs. He knows it’s a recurring issue but he tries his best to provide Yuuri comfort in these situations. He can’t make the terrible thoughts leave Yuuri’s mind but he can provide love and support. It’s his mission in life to make Yuuri feel loved every day until he knows how wonderful he really is.

 

“Yuuri, I’m sure about this, I’m sure about you. Even if we weren’t soulmates, you’re the one I want. I love you.”

 

Victor can see Yuuri’s sharp teeth nip and worry at his lips so he brushes a thumb across them to stop his biting. Yuuri draws back and takes a deep breath.

 

“I… I’m just I’m worried you might get tired of this. I know we both want more but how long will that take? Can we stand the wait? It was easy before when neither of us knew we were soulmates but now… It only makes it that much harder to be away from you. What if you leave?” His voice sounds like shattered glass and it pains Victor to hear him like that. He sounds as if he’s afraid Victor might agree with him. That it’s too much, too little. It won’t work.

 

However, Victor knows Yuuri’s partly correct. His fears are real and rational; they aren’t just his anxiety trying to wear him down. It makes it more difficult to comfort Yuuri because at the same time he’s trying to convince himself that it’s okay.

 

“You’re right. It’s different now that we both know who we are to each other.” Victor pauses and fixes Yuuri with a look. He needs him to understand. “I remember when I was younger and Yakov used to take me to the sea every so often. I would collect seashells and make sandcastles and play in the water. But after I’ve done all of that, I would just sit and watch the sea. Plop myself right on the shore and stare at the waves. Most of the time there would be the occasional fish flipping out of the water or a seagull sitting on the surface. But other times I would see a dark blue fin- Too large to be a fish. It captivated me and I ran to show Yakov every time this happened, but he never saw it.

 

“So as I got older I learned to build boats with Yakov’s help so I could find that mermaid again. I thought it was a romantic idea, paddling on the boat I made myself to find the person I was so infatuated with. Of course, I never managed to find them then, but I never forgot. Even when I left, and came back. I never forgot. I like to think I knew, even back then, that you were for me, and my heart was calling out to you.”

 

There’s big pearl drops running down Yuuri’s cheeks, bright with embarrassment. Victor leans over and presses kisses to each one that falls from Yuuri’s eyes, washing them away along with their doubts. He hears a shaky sigh escape from Yuuri’s lips as he struggles to calm his tears. Victor kisses him once on the lips, there’s still specks of sugar that cling on and it just adds to the sweetness he already feels.

 

“You were the one I was looking for all my life, I’m not letting you go now.”

 

Yuuri lets out a breathy and tear filled laugh, planting a kiss on Victor’s soulmark.

 

“Me too… You’re mine now. I’ve been waiting for you longer than you’ve been waiting for me, you know.”

 

“I know, my little Солнышко.”

 

“I remember too, when I was little… There used to be this boy that always came to the sea with an older man. He ran along the shore collecting seashells and trying to make sandcastles even if he was really bad at it. He laughed and yelled and he… He was so bright and happy; I thought he was like the sun. I remember wanting nothing more than to play with him. I wanted to dive into the water and find the prettiest seashells for him, help mend his castles, and laugh with him. I always thought he was just as odd as he was beautiful, he would spend so long just staring into the sea, and I felt like he was watching me back. I… I wanted to go to him.

 

“Then he started making little boats and testing them by the sea, and it got harder and harder to ignore that feeling in my chest. He always looked as if he was trying to find something, or get something just out of reach. I wanted that to be me…

 

“When he left it was one of the worst days of my life because I realized… I loved him. And the chances he would come back were slim. But he did, and before I knew it, he crashed into my life so unexpectedly and I haven’t looked back since.”

 

Victor doesn’t remember burying his face in the base of Yuuri’s neck or when Yuuri’s arms snaked around his shoulders, but before he realizes it, it already happened. Yuuri gazes down at Victor with the softest expression, open and vulnerable. He probably has the same look painted on his face.  

 

Yuuri’s never spoken about this before; preferring to skim over his times alone in the sea. Victor had assumed there wasn’t much to it, it had to be boring by yourself. He never expected that Yuuri was feeling the same hurt he was. It’s shocking and amazing and-

 

Victor’s so in love with him.

 

Yuuri’s lips are shining as he swipes his tongue over them and Victor can’t help but gather him up in his arms and press kisses all over his face. Yuuri’s giggles are infectious and he grabs onto Victor’s cheeks and smooches him right on his smiling mouth.

 

They still have a lot to talk about but for now, Victor rather kiss the love of his life and soulmate, breathless.

 

One kiss turns into two and then three and then Victor finds himself pushed back against the soft blanket and pillows, Yuuri hovering over him as much as he can with his tail still hanging off the ledge. Gentle fingers are running through the soft strands of his hair, scratching against his scalp every so often and caressing down his neck. Their kisses turn slow and lazy and eventually they stop, Yuuri resting his head beside Victor’s so they can gaze into each other’s eyes like they hold the world.   

 

When Yuuri finally speaks, it’s so soft that Victor has to strain to hear his words, like it’s a secret he can’t wait to share with him.

 

“I’m really happy, Victor…”

 

Victor leans in to brush a soft kiss against Yuuri’s soulmark, smile stuck on his lips all the while. He brings Yuuri’s right hand into the both of his, rubbing the gold ring in soothing circles.

 

“I’m really happy too, Yuuri.”

 

Time floats by them and they drift together, gliding along the water and basking in each other’s warmth. The boat is rocking in time with the waves and the stars shine brightly above them.

 

It’s their place, in this tiny boat under the night sky.

 

-

 

_But nothing feels like silence still,_

_Nothing's like the ocean’s will._

_I can hear the thunder in your heart._

 

_-Golden Sea, Sea Lions_

**Author's Note:**

> Ya Victor is whipped LMAO. 
> 
> (And they live happily ever after)


End file.
